(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-theft device, and more particularly to an anti-theft device for a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of anti-theft devices have been developed for locking the foot pedal and the steering wheel or for locking the steering wheel and the gear shift. However, the anti-theft devices have a complicated configuration and thus have an increased manufacturing cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional anti-theft devices for vehicles.